


Kita

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, a look into life after graduation, author is exploring Kita Shinsuke’s character and how he’d deal with growing up, the transition to adult life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: 来た: “kita;” came, approached, arrived.北: “kita;” northor:the transition to adult life, a poem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kita

_happy graduation, welcome  
to the real world  
we are grown-up here:  
we know who we are  
we know where we’ve been  
and where we’re going  
at least, we look like we do—  
going north, always forward, always  
onward, where the wind will slice our cheeks  
and snow threatens to bury us alive, only  
if we stand still_

_Who are you?_

just a boy

_just a boy_

feeling older and younger  
than I’ve ever been  
or ever will be

_Where do you go?_

...west.  
the wind blows warm and  
forgiving on my skin  
and the rain won’t mind if I  
stay a while

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that one panel of Kita crying and I couldn’t handle it. I’m not even a Kita stan, I just have a lot of feelings associated with the process of growing up.
> 
> Remember to vote!
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter! ([@ASPHODELLAE](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE))


End file.
